Talk:Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna/@comment-31816534-20170517014403/@comment-26374068-20170528022928
1. Controlling the battlefield isn't really helpful in this situation. And Luigi specializes in whatever works at the time. 2. Luigi's arms are just as powerful as his legs. For example, Bowser survived those attacks that the Bros. did, and in the very same game, they can harm him with their arms. Thus, their arms are just as strong as their legs. Besides, Luigi ALSO did it with his whole body—it all scales. Also, fiction doesn't really care about physics. The attack potency of Luigi's legs are equal to the attack potency of his toe. Same goes for Knuckles. Finally, Luigi doesn't use his legs a lot...? Luigi's most prominent means of attack is jumping and stomping on his foe. He uses his legs all of the time. 3. Then, at best, Tails scales to Sonic with his gadgets. And even then, I'd be skepticle of doing it. Tails is clearly weaker than Sonic. Now Sonic and Emerl? I'm simply not buying it, bro. Nintendo doesn't have to confirm every single thing for it to be true. For example, Nintendo also never confirmed Donkey Kong can punch people. I guess that means that him rapidly punching Karate Kong and using punches was all put in there for fun, right? They never outright stated he can punch people, despite him doing it. Sega never confirmed that Knuckles' punches erupted lava from the ground. And because they never confirmed it, despite Knuckles very clearly doing it, that attack must've been for fun, and thus, anesthetic and not a feat. You get it, right? Luigi's is still a feat, just like Donkey Kong can punch and Knuckles can punch and cause lava to erupt. 5. Many reasons. The first possibility is CIS. Character-induced stupidity, the same thing that causes the Bros. and Toads to mistake Kamek for Peach. The second possibility is that the fist is faster than it looks and is from the Bros. and Toads' perspective, and the fist is as fast as them. The third possibility is that Luigi isn't as fast in this game as he is in others. After all, his low-ends are MHS and MHS+. The fourth, and final possibility, is that it's PIS. Why doesn't Mario and Luigi, who clearly have a higher attack potency and more speed than Bowser, three-shot Bowser like they did in Inside Story (which was in a cutscene, mind you)? PIS. Honestly, Bowser getting past Mario & Luigi is PIS in of itself. Here's a question for you—when Eggman stole the Emeralds from Tails in Sonic Adventure, why did Sonic & Knuckles stand there? They're clearly faster than Eggman. And, he was at ground level. Just swipe the Emeralds back and be done with it. If Sonic was truly FTL, why couldn't he perform this one simple feat? If Sonic was truly FTL, why couldn't he make it through a closing door in Sonic Generations? Quit using low-ends to downplay. This game can be played by both of us. 7. Guilt trip you? Mate, it's called giving you an example. And it clearly worked.